Audrey
Princesa Audrey é uma personagem do filme original do Disney Channel, Descendentes e mais tarde com principal antagonista em Descendentes 3. Ela é a filha de Aurora e Phillip, de A Bela Adormecida. Ela é interpretada por Sarah Jeffery. Background : "Naturalmente real e extremamente confiante, ela é a namorada do príncipe Ben e a princesa mais popular na Auradon Preparatória. Ela é a que menos aceita os quatro filhos dos vilões, em especial, Mal." Personalidade Audrey tem uma personalidade difícil, determinada e confiante, como ela sempre quer ser o centro das atenções (como seus pais sempre deram tudo a ela e foram muito super-protetores, devido ao acontecido com Aurora). Ela não parece ficar triste em nenhum momento, acreditando fielmente que é a menina mais popular em toda a escola de Auradon. Audrey parece se torna angustiada quando a sua popularidade é ameaçada, como pode ser visto quando Mal mudou os cabelos das estudantes de Auradon, ou durante Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, quando ela reclamou que todas as meninas estavam usando o visual das filhas das vilãs, e ela estava perdendo atenção. Entretanto, Audrey também é bastante doce e sensível. Aparência física Diferente de seus pais, Audrey tem uma pele morena. Ela tem cabelos e olhos castanhos, um rosto angelical e usa roupas de cor rosa bebê e azul (uma provável referência mudança de cor do vestido de sua mãe). Seus cabelos são levemente ondulados e sua boca é avermelhada. Aparições ''Descendentes Quando os filhos dos vilões chegam a Auradon Preparatória, ela é a que menos aceita os quatro, e, especialmente, ela suspeita de Mal devido à atenção de Ben para ela. Em um jogo de Torneio, Audrey se torna completamente consternada ao saber que Ben trocou ela por Mal e usa Chad Charming para se vingar, dizendo estar namorando ele. No Dia da Família, a avó de Audrey, a Rainha Leah, descobre que a filha de Malévola chegou em Auradon e é especialmente consternada devido às lembranças assombrosas, com Chad adicionando desprezo aos filhos dos vilões. A tensão se torna violenta até que Evie pulveriza ele com uma poção do sono. Audrey, em seguida, provoca Mal com Jane, o que levou a menina para desfazer a magia que ela havia realizado anteriormente em Jane para fazer seu cabelo longo e bonito, para espantar seus agressores. Na coroação de Ben, Audrey está na linha lateral e testemunha Mal convencer seus amigos para escolher o lado do bem em vez do mal e a derrota de sua mãe, Malévola. Ela e Mal, em seguida, saúdam-se por respeito, ignorando a história de seus pais. Em seguida, ela participa da festa, cantando "Set It Off com seus amigos e dançando com Jay.'' Descendentes 2 Embora Audrey não apareça nos Descendentes 2, ela é mencionada várias vezes. De acordo com Jane , revelou-se que Audrey foi a um spa de férias com Flora, Fauna e Merryweather . Ela também é mencionada quando Chad Charming fala sobre quem gostaria do nome "Rei Chad", fazendo-o chorar e ficar chateado com o fato de que ela terminou com ele. Mais tarde, ela chama Chad para dizer-lhe que está esperando por ele na Floresta de Sherwood para consertar seu carro quebrado. ''Descendentes 3 Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões Audrey retorna na série de curtas de animação, ''Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões, dublada por Sarah Jeffery, que também retratou ela no filme live-action. Ela continua com a mesma personalidade do filme, e embora ela seja amiga de Evie e Mal, as brincadeiras das duas acabam por deixar ela com raiva. Além disso, ela também está com ciúmes de quanta atenção os filhos dos Vilãos estão recebendo. Ao longo da série, ela tem crescido a habitua-se aos acidentes mágicos, como ser atropelado por um cupcake explosivo ou seu cabelo horrível por uma reforma mágica que falhou. Ela também é mostrada para nunca roubar ou fugir das regras. Aparições em livros ''Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos Ao contrário de sua personalidade no filme, Audrey parece ser mais cabeça oca. Ela foi criada um pouco mais isolada do mundo, ainda que em um sentido diferente, porque sua mãe não queria nada mais do que dar a Audrey uma infância perfeita livre de qualquer coisa malvada e sem amor. Ben vai visitá-la depois do seu fracasso na reunião do Conselho Real. É durante este tempo que Ben começa a ver que eles não compartilham muito em comum e que esta era a sua primeira conversa real. ''Descendants: Return to the Isle of the Lost Audrey aparece no início do campo de Tourney na prática de Auradon Knights. Ela permanece principalmente como um personagem menor quando permanece no fundo, completamente desconhecida do que estava acontecendo em torno de Auradon. Mal usa magia para fazer com que seu cabelo se assemelhe a Audrey enquanto ela está saindo para a Ilha dos Perdidos com seus amigos depois de receber uma mensagem anônima da ilha. Trivialidades *Audrey é o completo oposto de sua mãe. Enquanto sua mãe é doce e amável, Audrey é uma adolescente com uma personalidade "forçada", o que Bela ressalta. Apesar disso, ela parece ser mais simpática com Chad. *Na linha de bonecas e nos curtas animados, Audrey tem o cabelo marrom mais claro. *Cor principal de Audrey é rosa, associado com a feminilidade e a sua mãe. *Apesar de ser demonstrado que ela seja um pouco egoísta, ela é muito sensível, isso é demonstrado quando ela se preocupa se perderá sua fama. *Ironicamente, Audrey usa um vestido azul e rosa, o que deve ser semelhante á troca de cor do vestido de sua mãe. *Em " Mundo de Vilões", ela conta para meninas que pode trocar de roupa em 2 segundos, isso pela troca de roupa que Aurora faz entre o azul e rosa, no desentendimento de Flora e Primavera. *Ao contrário de sua mãe, Aurora, ela não possui cabelos dourados e pele clara, seu cabelo é castanho e pele morena, isso deve ser semelhante á aparência de seu pai. *Audrey demonstrou não gostar de mudanças e sempre cumprir as regras. *Em Rise of the Isle of the Lost Audrey despeja Chade. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Personagens reformados Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Principais Antagonistas